Barefoot Cinderella
by aguilarDNA
Summary: Based on the song MC wrote. But not all the story is about that Anyways. Will Sonny's dream ever come true?  SonnyXChad kind of Fanfiction
1. Every Mornin

**Barefoot Cinderella**

**Based on the song Barefoot Cinderella by Miley Cryrus.**

**But not all off the song is in the Story.**

**Just some part like the dancing and stuff. **

**Havefun reading haha.**

**A**

**Sonny and Chad Kind of Fanfiction.

* * *

**

**WELL HELLO THERE SWEETIE.**

It's New Year. :

And I just got LSS to this song, so I thought of a pairing to mak a story along with it.

I hope I made a perfect choice to make it a **Sonny and Chad** Fanfiction.

So yeah It's a songfic.

Please _REVIEW_

I do not _own_ **Sonny with a chance**.

* * *

Chapter One: Every Mornin'

He was making his way to me. My prince, Chad. He asked me to dance and I simply answered him yes. I was wearing the most wonderful dress I ever laid eyes on. Yellow Dress with lot's of ruffles. My hair was tied up in a Princess knot and I felt like royalty.

We were dancing at the center of the room dancing while every one stared. I was having the night of my life when suddenly some one broke us apart. She pushed me to the ground and telling me to back off I looked around again and I wasn't in the castle anymore. My clothes were ragged and my hair was a mess. She looked pretty as ever compared to her black flowing strait hair and nice clothes.

I tried to stand up but she pushed me back to the ground.

"I told you to back up. Why disobey me Sonny, you ain't Cinderella!" She said and left me there on the ground. In Pain and in lonely sadness. Then I heard a faint voice calling me "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny"

"SONNY WOULD YOU WAKE UP, IT'S TIME FOR OUR REHEARSAL" Tawni smacked her with green pillow that says Season's Greetings and a smile in color Red.

"Huh-What, When, Where, Who?" She looked over the room this her eyes landed on Tawni

"Oh it's you" She said

"Yuhhhh It's me the girl who tried waking you up for the past 30 minutes. Sonny c'mon it's time for our rehearsal ughh." She said frustrated she looked over the mirror and fixed her hair and lipstick.

"Don't I look fabulous?" Tawni asked

"Yes Tawni you always do." Sonny said standing up.

"Of course" Tawni said grabbing her script and they both walked out of their dressing room.

"Sonny!" They all chirped when the two entered

"Hey guys so what are we suppose to practice again, Hm?" She asked them

"The part where in you and Tawni are in the Girls washroom and are blaming each other for the unflushed toilet." Grady answered

"Oh Mackenzie Stalls" Sonny said positioning herself

"So it's True" Tawni started

"What is?" She looked over to her

"That you didn't flush the toilet" Tawni looked ashamed to her

Sonny acted shocked and answered back to Tawni.

They finished after one hour. She retreated to her dressing room and got her bag she put her sweater and went downstairs she told them she was going home already she didn't feel all the while well today.

Then she saw...

"Well Hello, if it isn't the girl who didn't flush" Chad said

"Get out of my way Chad I am not in the mood to quarrel with Jerks. Wait a minute so you do watch So random. Why would you know that if you didn't know right. Well anyways I need to go. And as I said earlier I have no time to talk and fight with jerks." Sonny said pushing him away making him to trip.

"Oh My" She siad

She cought his hand and he put her under him and they fell Sonny at the bottom and him on top.

"Chad...get off me. You're so heavy" She said pushing him off her

"Oh yes..." he stood up helping her up. She thanked him

"I have to go. I'm not not feeling well." She told Chad and she walked out of the building.

She looked at the road trying to find a taxi cab. She found one and rode in.

She got in her house and called for her mother

"Darling Im in the kitchen Dinner's to be served in a few minutes."

"Kay mom, I'll be in my room"

She got in her room and went over to the balcony

She didnt know what but she heard Chad's faint voice calling her name asking her to dance with her. Just then she noticed that everyday she dreams the same dream and it always end in the same old nightmare. She thought over the dream again. Pondering it over and over again.

She didnt know what happend next cause next thign she knows, She felt dizzy. She felt her world was turning then Boom. She fell on her bed and slept. Slept like she could have never did before.

She sure didn't feel well at all.

* * *

Not the whole story is based on the song Barefoot Cinderella just some part of it.


	2. A Dream world is always perfect

**Barefoot Cinderella**

**Based on the song Barefoot Cinderella by Miley Cyrus**

**But not all off the song is in the Story.**

**Just some part like the dancing and stuff. **

**Havefun reading haha.**

**A**

**Sonny and Chad kind of Fanfiction.

* * *

**

**WELL HELLO AGAIN SUGARPLUM :D**

I am now writing the Chapter Two (Background people: Woot)

So thanks guys for reading this story Am really Happy some one bothered too.

Please **Review** :D

But If you don't want...well I'm not forcing you.

But I'd be happy if you do It'll make my whole day. One simple dorky Review

I do not _own_ **Sonny with a Chance

* * *

**

Chapter Two: A Dream world is always Perfect

Sonny woke up. She had the dream again she cuddled the teddy bear right next to her. She hugged it and she felt some thing interferring her stretched when she did. She realized she was still wearing her clothes that she wore in her work.

"Dangit Didn't have time to change." She realized it was Saturday and she didn't have to go to taping since they only air in weekdays. She stood up and took a bath and dressed into clothes that actually made her comfortable.

She wore a navy designed skirt with ruffles and a plain white T-shirt that says So Random and their picture. She wore converse that had the same design as her skirt. She walked out of her room and made her way downstairs

"Mommy why didn't you wake me up last night and let me sleep with clothes that were from outside" She hugged her Mother from behind

"Oh darling it was just that you looked to peaceful to wake up. Don't worry I have prepared you breakfast. C'mon eat, eat." She said and Sonny took a seat.

She grabbed some rice, egg and hotdog. She ate it. She and her mom talked the whole time. She really felt happy when she is with her mom. She makes her feel secured and safe and no one can hurt her. And the dream that the girl pushes her down is just a thought she needs to get over with.

She finished eating and asked her mom if she can go to the mall and shop, she also asked if she wanted to go with her. She answered No and she wasn't feeling well and she would just sleep.

* * *

Sonny walked down the halls of the Mall she pocket enough Money to buy new clothes that may satisfy Tawni's taste. She walked in one store and looked around. She found a good looking Black Tee that said Words can also hurt. She bought it and looked in more store and bought more clothes.

She had enough to carry on her hands so she let the dude that take cares of your stuff take care of it first. She walked into a group of friends that asked her if they can take a picture of her and she answered yes. They took a snapshot together and asked for her autograph. She gave them her autograph and left going to the other stores and buying more clothes.

Finally she felt tired walking around in cirlces finding clothes and buying them she realised it was time for lunch and her mom was expecting her.

She got the clothes from the dude and walked outside the mall. She looked for a taxi cab and finally found one. She rode in one.

"Mom I bought this for you. I hope you like it" she smiled and handed her the clothes

"Oh thanks deary. I love it" She told her

"As much as I love seeing you happy with the clothes I bought you mom. Can we eat I'm a bit starving" They laughed and ate their lunch.

* * *

Sonny entered her room. She promised her mom tonight they were having their Mom to daughter night. To make up for the mall.

So she got dressed in her nighties and sat on her bed brushing her hair.

She had the dream again. She always did. It was so perfect. The way her and him dance on the dancefloor. The way people stare in awe at them. The way he looks at her in that dream. Everything was so perfect.

"But that's not my real life" She whispered.

She stood up giving up that, that will never happen. Cause Dances really normally happen here and also..that girl in her dreams will always find away to break them apart.

(Oh yeah I need a name for the girl. Give me a good name please. Tell me on the Review Box. You can go anonymous don't worry I turned it on.)

She always thought that to Chad she was invisible and she never existed and she is just some girl he fights with.

"I just hope one day he'll actually come for me. And I wont bother hide cause I want him too. And when that happens I'll just smile cause I have been waiting for that moment."

"But that'll never happen now...would it."

She stood up and walked out of her room to the living room, she sat down beside her mom and they had a fun time watching so random old clips that were put on tape.


End file.
